Hold me
by Terra5
Summary: Not good at summaries, it's a trail of Squall's thoughts turned into a songfic, for SQUINOA fans...


Hey, people! This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first one about Squall & Rinoa. This one is mostly a trail of thoughts turned into a songfic. If it's good enough, I'll write a sequel. Anyway, to two specific people out there: Raven (trace) and Vivi (vivi), review if you know what's good for you! To everyone else, a review will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: As of yet, I don't own Final Fantasy yet. However, someday I'll be the president of Squaresoft, so fear not! I also don't own the song. Not sure who does, but it's not mine.  
  
Squall's POV  
  
I know what they say about me out there. That I infuriate everyone with my attitude. That I'm a "lone wolf, antisocial". Yeah, well, I'm not that way on purpose! People make me that way! Life makes me that way! I shut everything out, so I don't get hurt. I never open up, because I don't want to be vulnerable I don't want to be involved, because I don't want to mess up. All these fears.they make up who I am. And I can't change that.  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
There's something Something you want to tell me  
  
At least, I thought I couldn't.until I met her. Her fearlessness, her carefree outlook on life, grace, and beauty.Anything I could have ever asked for, anything I secretly dreamed about. So.why don't I say it? Why can't I tell her? Why do I have to be so inward with my feelings?  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
There's something  
  
That you have for me  
  
And now, she lies there, cold and lifeless, so different from her real way of being. Please, Rinoa, wake up! Sit up, be full of life, let me hear your voice again! Let me feel your warmth again! Why did I have to be so selfish? Why couldn't I just say to her how much I love her? Rinoa, please, give me another chance. I messed up once, but I won't do it again. I promise. Just.don't leave me.I don't want to be alone anymore.I can't be alone again.  
  
Is there a reason why There's something Something you want to tell me  
  
I see how she's being controlled by another sorceress.flinging herself out into space, and unlocking the barrier on Sorceress Adel. And seeing how she is getting caught by the flow of monsters falling from the moon, getting lost in the shuffle.I can't let that happen!! I have to save her somehow. I put on a spacesuit, and go after her. I don't want to lose her. After days of endless floating, I see her in the distance. I finally reach her, and give her more oxygen. We stay like that, holding on to each other, floating endlessly, until we see a ship in the distance.  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
There's something That you have for me  
  
I sit in the cockpit, and Rinoa jumps into my lap, just holding me. I feel weird at first, but then I start to feel relief at being held by the one person I love most. She reveals to me that she is now the sorceress. She says that I will pierce her heart with my sword. I tell her that I would never do such a thing! How can I, she's everything to me. She tells me that she's scared. I go to her, holding her, and comforting her. She has no idea how happy I felt, just by being able to do that. I will protect her.  
  
I don't want to say I'm sorry  
  
`Cause I know there's nothing wrong Don't be afraid, there's no need to worry `Cause my feelings for you are still strong  
  
And now, I see her, about to seal herself up forever, just because she's a sorceress. She says it's for the best, she says it's to protect the world.but protect it from what? I won't let that happen! It doesn't matter to me what she is.all I know is that I need her in my arms again.  
  
Hold me in your arms  
  
And never let me go Hold me in your arms `Cause I need you so  
  
I take my sword out, and I break the glass barrier between us. She falls out, and falls into my arms. I hold her tight, never wanting to let go again, never wanting the moment to disappear. I wish we could stay like that. I say softly to her, "I won't ever let you go again, I promise." Through tears, she whispers, "I love you." And I whisper back, "I love you, too." 


End file.
